Clara Holmes?
by Brinschank
Summary: The Doctor helps Clara defining her past. Who are her real parents? Who raised her really? What happend to her mother?
1. Chapter 1

_Everything takes place after ‚The Day of the Doctor' and ‚His Last Vow'._

Clara POV

'I can't do it. I'm too scared.' I confess the Doctor, because, let's be honest. I am really, really scared right now. I don't even know how and why the Doctor is forcing me to do this.

'Oh come on Clara, you can do this. You're brave, you're my impossible girl. So let's go outside and tell him, eh?'

'Ughh… ok, but! When I do this, you will take me where ever I want?' Come on, at least I have to try.

But the Doctor seems to be on my side and agrees.

Ok then, this is it. I walk to the door of the Tardis, open it and see that it is raining. I mean a lot. I have to try to get out of this. 'Oh, look Doctor. Oh, don't you think that it's a really heavy rain? Almost too much to go outside.'

But the Doctor does not seem to care and just walks past me with an already opened umbrella in his hands. 'No, no I will not let you out of this, Clara. Come on, we've got an umbrella, actually the best one there is. I bought it on a planet where it rains every day. One day it was raining from the ceilings. That was something.'

While I can see him grinning from his memories, I step out of the Tardis and under the umbrella.

Hooking in with the Doctors arm we walk past a corner and there it is. The house he lives in now. We walk up the three stairs to his door, but I'm too frightened to knock. The Doctor looks at me expecting but also calming. Why does he want this so badly?

I panic and everything comes out in one go 'What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks my nose looks all funny? What if he doesn't like my hair or the colour of my dress?'

He takes me by the shoulders and shakes me a little bit 'Come on, what is there not to like for him, eh? You have your mothers' hair colour and her nose.'- here he touches my nose with his index finger-'So just knock on his door now, or will I have to do it? We didn't just come to look at a closed door now, have we?'

I know he's right. I hate it when he's right. I take in a deep breath and turn towards the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

We wait, but can't hear any movement from inside, 'See? He's not even at home. I knew we shouldn't have come all the way from the 8th century. Come on, let's go.'

Quickly I turn around and walk down the steps, as my left foot hits the second step I can hear the door opening. Oh no. Why is he at home? Slowly I turn around and look at the strange man standing in the doorway.

'Hello? What is it? May I help you?'

I walk the one step up again and face him. I would have never thought that I would ever stand so close to this man. 'Hello. Uhm, we've been looking for Mycroft Holmes.'

_Do you want more? What do you think of it? I know it is short but it's just a try, before I throw all of it out there. =)_

_I do have a poll on my profile. Please use it. =) _

_It asks about this story._


	2. Chapter 2

I stand right in front of a strange man. In the corner of my eye I only see the Doctor staring at both of us.

'Yes, yes that's me. What do you want?'

'Uhm, do you remember Louise Fielding?' and still, only the mention of her name makes me sad.

'Louise Fielding? Yes, yes I do. We once met more than 20 years ago. Why do you ask?' Oh, they only just met? I think this is the understatement of the year. But is it really him? I mean I have seen photos, but the three piece grey suit he's wearing doesn't really help to recognize him in pictures that where taken over 20 years ago.

I open my mouth, but the Doctor interrupts 'Uh, well. It's a bit unfitting to talk about something like this out here. Could we come in? I promise we won't stay for long.'

He hesitates, but with an approval nod he lets us pass. 'Well, if you think this is really necessary. Come in. But I have to ask you to take your shoes off.'

I take my shoes of which is quite easily done, because I'm wearing ankle boots, but the Doctor seems to have a few problems with his. He stumbles around with one foot in the air trying to get rid of them. After a few jumps they're off and he just raises his hands in defeat and his mouth forms a 'Sorry.'.

As we walk into the living room Mycroft offers me a chair, The Doctor declines and stays standing in the doorway. 'Ahh, do you want anything to drink?' At least that man has manners. But I don't feel like drinking anything so I decline, so does the Doctor. 'So, why did you ask about Louise Fielding?'

Oh, no. I don't want to do this. Well, we're already in his house so here goes nothing. 'Louise Fielding was my mother.'

_I know, I know this is very short, but I thought it would be a good ending to this chapter. _

_Please don't forget to review._


	3. Chapter 3

‚I was only a few months old when she found out that she had cancer. She had asked her best friend Ellie to raise me. One day she told my mum that she and her husband couldn't get kids on their own, so they were the best that could happen to me. My father ran away before she even had a chance to tell him, that she was pregnant. After Ellie died, Dave gave me letters from my mum. In these she told me that she had no other choice than to give me away to Ellie and Dave because my real father ran away, in the middle of the night. She also tried to contact his mother, but she never answered her phone calls or her letters. But even though she was very angry and hurt, she never stopped loving her.'

I try to see something in his eyes. He just stares at me with a puzzled expression. Do I really have to tell him?

Ok, I guess I have to tell him. 'She also wrote me the name of my real father.' I pause, not only am I very close to tears now it's also very hard to talk about it 'It's you. You are my dad.'

'What? You? I had no idea that Louise was pregnant. If only I had known. What is your name?'

'Ehm, Clara. My name is Clara.' Pointing to the Doctor who leans against the wall, I also introduce him.

I don't know what it is, when Mycroft starts to talk, 'I, I worked for the British Government. They, they needed me in Russia and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. I wasn't even allowed to tell my own family, it would have been too dangerous.' Now I know what it is. He's sad. He's really sad. I can hear him swallowing before he starts talking again 'I loved her very much. I would have given my live to safe her.'

The Doctor really tries to be quiet, to not break our moment. But Mycroft's basset hound just woke up from his bed in the corner, and is sniffling The Doctors feet. 'Oh, be quiet, come on let's go outside. We can talk outside and leave these two alone.' On the way out he turns back to us 'Sorry, go on, go on. We'll wait in the kitchen.' And with a wink from the Doctor he and the dog leave the room.

We both chuckle over the Doctor. 'How did you find me?'

'My mum told me everything about you in her letters. But it was still hard to find you. Couldn't have done it without him.'


	4. Chapter 4

[A week ago in the Tardis' pool house]

I'm already in the pool and wonder why the Doctor needs longer to be in a swimming trunk than I do.

It's going to be weird to be half naked with the Doctor like it was the first time where he brought me on a Spa planet. I'm serious, the whole planet was a Spa. It was a small planet, like the half of the earth or so, but even on the streets you saw massage tables and it was really quiet everywhere.

I wonder what kind of planets are out there. We've been to Space Vegas, at least on our second try. I won a total of £50, well I know it's not much, but for the fact that the Doctor only had let me bet like £5 (he once had a companion, he told me, who he took on Space Vegas once as well, but she couldn't stop playing and betting anymore, so he brought up this rule) it's a pretty good sum.

'Ah there you are. Already wondered if you got lost.' I say with a bit wonder as he comes in. He looks a bit muffled as I say this to him. Hmm. But only like seconds later his face goes normal again, like he threw the possible assault away and rebooted or something like that. He is weird sometimes, maybe it's because he's from another planet. While I'm deep in thought about the Doctors mystery, he rubs his hands and takes his robe off. But… but,… oh my god.

I just can't. I really try not to laugh out loud but I fail miserably.

At the same time I feel bad because I see the look on his face. 'Oi! What are you laughing at?' He looks up and down on himself. Oh my god. Doesn't he know why I laugh at him?

He is wearing such a one piece bathing suit with red and white stripes on it, like men wore it like hundred years ago, and it's weird but it makes him look so much skinnier and bonier. 'What are you wearing?' I still can't quite stop the laughing.

'This is my bathing suit. What's wrong with it? There aren't any holes in it, are there?' Again he looks down on himself.

'No, no holes, but you know that people wore something like that a very long time ago and that swim wear got a bit smaller now.' Not like I would like to see less fabric on him.

'How long? I just bought it.' When? When Charlie Chaplin was the next big thing?

'Like hundred years ago?'

'Really?'

'Yes. Really.'

He looks like he's thinking about something and goes 'Hmm, well,… time is relative. You never know where you'll end up tomorrow… or yesterday.' With this he jumps into the pool and dives for the first 9 meters or so.


	5. Chapter 5 (Tardis Pool House)

'So, you saw my past, why don't you tell me something about yours?' He asks sitting on the deckchair next to mine.

'What? I thought you were at my mum's funeral? Thought you already know everything?' Why does he come up with this right now?

'Oh come on. Did you really think I was this stupid?'

'What are you talking about?' I know what he wants to talk about. But I just don't want to discuss this with him so I play stupid, but he looks hurt. A silent Doctor is still something you have to be aware of. Ugh. Ok…

'Ok,… they are not my real parents.'

'So? Who are they? What happened?'

'They were my mum's friends. My mum found out that she had cancer when I was about 3 months old. She knew she was going to die, so she gave me to them. They couldn't get kids on their own, so she thought that they had enough love for me. Six months later my mother died.' I just can't look at him right now, so I just fix my eyes on my hands in my lap.

'What's with your dad?'

'I never met him. Don't know where he is or if he's even still alive. But, to be honest, I don't want to know anything about him. He left my mum in the middle of the night, you know? Before she even had a chance to tell him she was pregnant.'

'I'm sorry Clara. I am very sorry.' He says with a shaking voice.

'You know…' before I can continue, he jumps up and walks away in the direction of the control room. 'Doctor? Where are you going?'

But he isn't answering. What is he going to do? I follow him. Why,… oh no.

'No, Doctor! Please don't do that! I don't want to see him. Please just don't let us go back there.' I flee him with tears running down my cheeks, but he seems so cold, so not the Doctor. He has changed into a very cold and distant person.

When we arrive in the control room he still hasn't said a word to me.

'Doctor.'

Still nothing. He flips a few switches and presses a few buttons and we are moving.

VROOM VROOM VROOM

I decided to stop talking to him, but I have to know why he's doing this.

'Doctor, please. Why?'

Nothing. He walks to the door, opens it but stays inside. He's just standing there, watching something. But then I can hear the voice of a young woman, she must be around my age.

'Where are you? I will find you! Mycroft Holmes, where are you? Ugh, I don't want to play this anymore, you're too good at this.' She sounds happy and carefree. I know that name… I feel like chiselled in stone, I can't move.

I can hear a young man laughing, 'Come on, Louise. I was right behind that bush.'

Louise? Mycroft? He really did it. The Doctor really did it. He brought me back in time so I can see my parents.

Finally I find the strength to move and walk to the door to stand next to the Doctor. He moves so I can stand in front of him, my back to his front. We just stand there for a few minutes to watch my parents, sitting on a picnic blanket, chatting like nothing could destroy their world.

'I am really sorry Clara, but I had to show you the reason why you can't think like this about your own father.' I can hear that his voice is shaky, so I stay quiet and let him talk.

'Do you see that? Your mother? She was happy with him, she really loved him very much. And don't get me wrong, I am really sorry how it all ended up for you, believe me I really am, but you also had to see how happy she was while she was living, and with him. Maybe he didn't had any other choice that to go away.'

I turn around to see his face. For a moment I forget my own problems and focus on his face. What can I see in them? Guilt and sorrow.

'Doctor, did you have children?' After that question a tear runs along his cheek and he's sniffling.

'Yes, yes I had. Many, but in the end I had to let them all go. And not only did I hurt my children, I also hurt MY parents. My children and parents are dead by now, but your dad might be still alive.'

'Can't you travel to them in the Tardis?'

'Oh Clara, no I can't, I'd be interfering with my own time stream. All is left are my memories.'

'I'm sorry Doctor.'

'Aw that's alright Clara.' Still he's sniffling. 'I have lived a very long life. It's inevitable that things like this happen. But don't you want to know what really happened? Why he left? We find him and he can explain it to you.

I don't want to know if I want to meet the man who's brought so much sorrow and sadness to my mum. I really battle with myself here, but after a few minutes thinking about it I approve to it

He goes back to the console and yells back to me that I shall close the door, because I wouldn't want anything to fly into the time stream, or worse anything to fly inside.

Again he's pressing and switching.

VROOM VROOM VROOM

'Hey, he's alright. I already checked, a few days after I met you.' What?

'You knew the whole story? Why did you ask if you had already known?'

He looks hurt,… hah, it should be otherwise. 'I was just checking if he's alright. I do this check with all my companions. I always check the family.'

'Looking if we're sane, eh?' His face softens a bit, 'And? How is he like?'

'Well, he's a bit stiff, and actually has quite a big nose. Don't know why yours' so small then' with this he tips my nose with his index finger. 'Always wears a suit. And oh, his brother is a bit weird, seems to think he knows everything about anyone. A bit annoying if you ask me. He's…'

'Doctor! Will I like him?

He just smirks.

'Yes, yes you will. He would do anything for this brother of his, I've seen it, and I'm sure if he could he would even more for you. So go out know. Knock on his door and tell him you're his daughter. His Clara.'


	6. Chapter 6

[Back in Mycroft's Apartment]

'Oh my god, Clara. I swear I had no idea.' He stops to look at me. 'You look just like your mother.'

He stands up and takes a place next to me to hold my hand, maybe he needs a proof that I am really here. Even though for some people it might be obvious, I am not prepared for his next question. 'So, is he your boyfriend, then?' What?

'No!' My answer comes out a bit louder than I intended. 'No, he's not. We're just friends, travelling around a bit.'

'Oh really? Where have you been to so far?' Uhm, well I can't really tell him that we're travelling in space AND time, can I?

'You know, here and there.' I try to end this with a small smirk.

His home phone rings. He excuses himself and walks to it to pick it up as the Doctor comes back into the room. As he did before he leans onto the threshold.

'Yes? Yes, yes I'm on my way.' He turns around again to talk to us 'Ehm, I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go now.'

I have only just met him, but I'm still sad that our first encounter was this short.

Before I can even open my mouth the Doctor goes, 'Yes, yes of course. I promised that we wouldn't stay for long.' He looks around at us a bit uncomfortable 'I'll wait outside then, thank you Mr. Holmes. [he takes Mycrofts hand and shakes it] Till the next time.' With that and a smile he walks out into the hall to get into his shoes again. This time without much trouble as it seems.

I have the slight feeling that this is a goodbye. I don't want this to end already again. I still need more answers. My tears are coming back again. 'Will I see you again?'

He comes closer to stand in front of me and takes my shoulders, 'Yes, most definitely, we will see each other again very soon. For how long will you stay in town?'

'A while…'

'Good,… ahh!'

He takes an arm off my shoulder and reaches around into his back pocket to hand me his business card.

'…here's my card, call me tomorrow. We could meet for lunch.

Taking the card, I nod, 'Ok, thank you, I will.'

Complete silence fills the house. I can see how very hard this situation is for him. All of the sudden he falls around me and embraces me in a tight hug.

I can hear him sniffling as he steps back again. If I don't want to break out in hysterious crying I have to go now.

'I'll call you tomorrow.' I walk out into the hall to put my boots back on.

When he starts to talk again, it startles me a bit.

'I am really glad, you know?'

'About what?'

'That you found me and that you are my daughter.' He says with a little comforting smirk at the end.

'See you tomorrow then.' With that I open his door, finally the rain has stopped, I walk down the steps and turn around the corner to the Tardis.

I walk in, close the doors and lean against them, while releasing a deep breath, I forgot I was holding.

The Doctor is standing behind the console, flipping and switching again.

I thought that I was mad at him for forcing me to do this, but maybe, no. I know that he did it with only his best intentions, like he does a lot of thing.

'Thank you Doctor.'

_Thank you for reading this, I think this was it. Think it's the end of a good short story. =)_

_PLEASEEEE review, or comment or anything else. Just tell me if you like it or not._

_Cheers. =)_


End file.
